The present invention generally relates to cameras and, more specifically, to improvements in actuators and controls for camera shutters and strobe circuits.
The prior art also includes a variety of cameras containing dual functioning elements; such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,227, issued to Tanaka, wherein a movable lens cover also serves to energize a strobe circuit, as well as operate a shutter release mechanism. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,891, issued to Hirohata, wherein a mechanism is disclosed for cocking the shutter and energizing the flash circuit. Yet another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,797, issued to Ohmura, which discloses a camera having an interrelated shutter lock and strobe circuit.